


La Relève

by Todorotwix



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todorotwix/pseuds/Todorotwix
Summary: Deux mois après le Jour Promis, Central se remet doucement des attaques. Suite à une recrudescence de candidatures pour l'armée, le Führer Grumman décide d'envoyer deux jeunes recrus en "apprentissage" dans l'équipe de Mustang. Lui et Riza vont devoir s'occuper de montrer les ficelles du métier. Serait-ce vraiment la seule raison de leur présence au sein de l'équipe ?
Kudos: 1





	La Relève

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici ma première fic sur FullMetal Alchemist, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Evidemment, c'est centré sur du Royai (sont choux non?)  
> Je publie également sur un autre site où j'en suis au chapitre 8 mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être cool de publier ici aussi ^^
> 
> Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse juger de ce premier chapitre !

Cela faisait à présent deux mois et demi que le pays se remettait du fameux Jour Promis.

Ce jour où tous, autant militaires, qu'alchimistes et simples mortels n'étaient pas passé loin de perdre de la chose la plus futile à la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils n'aient pu posséder.

Ce même jour où les différentes catégories sociales n'auraient rien pu faire contre le destin que certains avaient tenté de forcer.

Bien heureusement, et après de malheureux sacrifices, le pire avait été évité. Mais à présent, il fallait reconstruire le pays, lentement, sûrement, et sur des bases saines. Les frères Elric étaient retournés dans leur campagne natale, laissant derrière eux leur carrière d'alchimiste pour une durée indéterminée. Roy Mustang savait qu'Edward ne pouvait plus user de cette science et il dut admettre à contrecœur que l'armée perdait un de ces plus précieux éléments. Mais il savait également que lui et son jeune frère, Alphonse, s'était donné comme nouvelle mission de retrouver leur alchimie ensemble. Alors, le temps de remettre leurs idées au clair mais aussi de faire une pause, ils étaient retournés chez la jeune Winry et sa grand-mère, Pinako. En parlant de la jeune Rockbell, le Colonel se promis de demander à Edward s'il avait finit par conclure. Cela le faisait tellement rire de ne voir bégayer et rougir lorsqu'on évoquait une possible relation plus qu'amicale entre lui et son amie d'enfance.

De plus, les campagnes de recrutement pour grossir les rangs de l'armée prenaient de l'ampleur, au plus grand plaisir des hauts gradés dont faisait partie le Colonel Mustang.

Il observait par la fenêtre de son bureau la longue file qui se profilait dans l'allée principale du quartier général de Central. Tournant le dos à son équipe, sa tête reposant sur un de ses bras lui-même appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blonds se faire disputer par la personne devant lui qu'il venait de bousculer. La jeune femme avait de beaux cheveux couleur ébène qu'elle portait aux épaules. Elle fit volte-face et sembla incendier le pauvre malheureux.

Les papiers volaient lentement dans les airs et le Colonel se surpris à penser qu'il aurait aimé lui-aussi échapper à sa douloureuse besogne en se laissant emporter par le vent. Un éclair alchimique regroupa aussitôt les documents qui s'éparpillaient et le tas de feuille se retrouva dans les mains du garçon qui tendit le paquet à sa camarade avec un sourire désolé. Roy haussa un sourcil intrigué, il n'avait vu aucunement le jeune homme dessiner un cercle de transmutation. Il allait pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'un déclic métallique proche de son oreille le fit sursauter. Il se retourna lentement, la peur au fond des yeux, et se retrouver nez à canon avec l'arme de son Lieutenant. Aucun sentiment ne se lisait sur son visage, il était neutre et dénudé de toute émotion. Seule la blancheur de ses doigts ancrés sur la crosse de son arme pouvait témoigner du profond agacement de sa propriétaire.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ces dossiers, dit-elle en désignant une pile plus que conséquente, et je vous surprends en train de rêvasser à la fenêtre. Soupirer en travaillant c'est une chose, mais le faire alors que vous ne faites rien, c'est un comble.

\- Mais Lieutenant, je m'assure juste que la relève est bien sérieuse et non pas une nouvelle lubie que les jeunes ont de vouloir entrer dans l'armée ! s'exclama Mustang en plaçant ses deux mains devant l'arme toujours braquée sur lui.

Riza Hawkeye plissa les yeux et secoua lentement la tête, en constatant qu'il souhaitait juste se soustraire, une nouvelle fois, à ses obligations. Le reste de l'équipe de Mustang observait la scène avec des sourires complices et des petits commentaires pour savoir qui, finalement, était le supérieur de l'autre.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour ordonner aux quatre subordonnés de reprendre leur travail et par la même occasion faire une remarque sur la passivité de son chef, trois coups assez mous se firent entendre contre la porte close du bureau. Riza remis le cran de sûreté et replaça l'arme dans son holster. Non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à son supérieur qui essuyait la sueur de son front, elle se rendit devant l'entrée du bureau et ouvrit celle-ci.

Elle fut surprise de trouver trois personnes sur le pas de la porte mais en voyant son grand-père, qui était accessoirement le Führer, elle joignit ses pieds et leva sa main droite contre sa tempe, exécutant le salut militaire à la perfection, aussitôt imitée par les cinq garçons derrière elle. Roy se rapprocha de son bras droit, non sans frôler sa hanche délibérément. Il savait que cela l'énervait mais lui se contentait d'en rire. De plus, elle n'oserait pas lui tirer dessus avec leur supérieur devant lui. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Que nous vaut ce plaisir, Führer Grumman ? interrogea Mustang, observant les deux accompagnants du grand-père de Riza.

\- Ah Mustang ! Justement, je vous cherchais !

Voyant qu'il allait répondre quelque chose de déplacé, car en effet, lorsque vous cherchez quelqu'un, il est mieux de venir à son lieu de travail, Hawkeye poussa le Colonel afin que les visiteurs entrent dans le bureau pour parler à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Il est vrai que le militaire le plus gradé de l'armée ne se déplaçait que très rarement dans les quartiers de ses hommes. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Jean Havoc lui présenta une chaise sur laquelle il fut ravi de s'asseoir. Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme blond et une jeune fille brune.

\- Eh mais c'est toi qu'a fait tomber les dossiers dehors ! s'écria alors Mustang avec un sourire, coupant de peu Grumman, qui s'apprêtait à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

Le garçon répondit alors à son sourire et rétorqua :

\- Haha ce qu'on peut-être maladroit quand une jolie jeune fille est devant nous !

La jeune fille en question marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec un « coup de pieds bien placé » et se contenta de lui écraser le pied d'une manière peu discrète. Elle regardait la pièce autour d'elle et remarqua l'air amusé de la seule autre femme présente dans la pièce. Elle lui fit un sourire quasiment imperceptible tandis que Mustang regardait son cadet avec un air compatissant et que ses autres collègues réprimaient le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper. Après cette petite incartade, Grumman se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'expliquer.

\- Ah je vois que cette mission ne va pas être de tout repos ! Enfin bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes. Colonel Mustang, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelques mois, le désir de nos jeunes de protéger la nation s'est accru et qu'ainsi, nos rangs s'en retrouvent gonflés. De ce fait, nous avons décidés, moi-même et mes collègues, d'organiser des stages d'apprentissages pour les nouvelles recrues. Nous avons convenu que le terrain était une bonne expérience, et que cela permettrait également de déceler de nouveaux talents mais aussi bien d'éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas la carrure pour nous rejoindre.

L'idée était novatrice et Roy fut bien content de voir que l'armée n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe, cherchant même de nouveaux procédés pour développer ses compétences dans divers domaines. Cependant, était-il prudent d'exposer ainsi des adolescents aux armes et aux vices de ce monde, qu'ils finiraient de toute manière par rencontrer. Ne pouvait-on pas préserver ce peu d'innocence dont leur jeune âge était marqué ?

\- Ainsi, nous avons convenu que ces deux jeunes qui se présenteront dès que j'aurai fini, soient les premiers à faire l'expérience de notre future réforme, je l'espère. En d'autres termes, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, votre mission est donc de former ces jeunes.

Visiblement, l'alchimiste et sa subordonnée n'étaient pas au courant de ce plan, à en juger par leur tête d'ahuri et par le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du doyen de la pièce. Il était ravi de son petit effet de surprise et puis ayant constaté comment les deux plus jeunes interagissaient mutuellement, il s'était rappelé que leur manière de fonctionner ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa petite-fille et son colonel. Il avait hâte de constater les évolutions.

\- Bien, reprit-il en levant, puisque vous n'y voyez aucune objection, et quand bien même, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance. Bon courage !

Il allait passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna et dit à Mustang que les dossiers pouvaient attendre demain, au plus grand dam de Riza, qui reporta son attention sur les deux nouvelles recrues.

La jeune fille était plus petite qu'elle, devant faire environ un mètre soixante-cinq. Elle avait de beaux cheveux foncés et raides qui lui atteignaient les épaules. Son visage avait encore un côté d'enfant mais pour autant, ses yeux verts perçants trahissaient une certaine maturité teintée de malice. Son corps, lui, avait pour autant dépassé le stade de l'enfant depuis un petit moment. Elle avait la taille fine et une poitrine développée, sans pour autant que ce soit vulgaire. Elle paraissait moyennement musclée. En outre, Riza trouvait sa personne assez harmonieuse.

A côté d'elle, elle sentit que Roy analysait également celui qui allait devenir son nouveau subalterne. Ses cheveux blonds étaient court sur les côtés et en bataille sur le dessus. A en juger la taille de sa camarade, il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante dix-sept. Il était bien bâti, avec des épaules assez larges. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette, plus sombre que ceux de sa Lieutenante mais il put facilement détecter un côté joueur et charmeur. Si son instinct était bon, il allait se retrouver avec une version un peu similaire de lui plus jeune. Eh bien, se dit-il, ça va promettre au bureau avec Riza si on est pareil. Il dut reconnaître cependant qu'il s'accordait assez bien physiquement avec leur nouvelle jeune collègue.

\- Bon euh, du coup, moi c'est Amy Kieffer et lui Evan Drake. On a dix-huit et dix-neuve ans, bien qu'il donne plutôt l'impression d'en avoir cinq, s'excusa par avance la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin en coin.

\- Eh, pas cool ! Enfin, on est ravi que vous puissiez nous accueillir et on espère tout de même que notre présence ne vous gênera pas, enchaîna le garçon.

Le Colonel s'avança auprès d'eux et leur présenta également l'équipe.

\- Voici tout d'abord l'adjudant Kain Fuery, plutôt doué pour tout ce qui concerne les technologies et les communications. Ensuite, Vato Falman que voici, à une mémoire excellente, ce qui peut être très utile pour diverses missions que nous aurons probablement à effectuer. Voici le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, bon joueur d'échecs et de shogi, il est très utile pour ce qui concerne les stratégies. Enfin, le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc, très performant sur le terrain et fumeur invétéré.

Ce dernier serra fermement la main d'Evan et plus doucement celle de la jeune fille, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pour terminer, je vous présente le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, accessoirement mon bras droit et une excellente tireuse.

Mustang avisa l'horloge murale et décida de congédier tout le monde plus tôt pour ce jour.

\- Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous êtes en charge de mademoiselle Kieffer, je m'occuperai ainsi de monsieur Drake.

Personne n'y trouva rien à redire et c'est ainsi que Riza et Roy, arrivés seuls au bureau ce matin, se retrouvèrent à héberger une personne supplémentaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'attends vos retours avec impatience. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de la longueur et si vous souhaitez plus de dialogues et moins de descriptions ou inversement !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
